


Insensible

by PruePhantomhive



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki es consciente de que muchas de sus "primeras veces" las ha compartido con Doumeki, pero ahora "eso" cae en una categoría distinta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insensible

Doumeki levantó ambos brazos y los dobló detrás de su cabeza para elevar su rostro un poco más. Silencioso, observó la melena negra que reposaba sobre su pecho y le provocaba comezón.

—¿Duermes? —preguntó.

Un beso sobre su pectoral izquierdo fue su respuesta.

Adormilado, Watanuki se acurrucó sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura, respirando sobre su piel. Eso era algo nuevo en su relación, pues las cosas siempre habían sido más sexo y pasión que amor y deseo verdaderos. Aunque Doumeki se preguntaba si podría seguir llamando a sus sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel y efímera cuando él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kimihiro Watanuki y que por eso le permitía toda esa clase de acciones y desmerecimientos.

No obstante, si se ponía a pensar en la situación, ellos siempre se habían comportado de esa manera tan particular, dando y recibiendo, desde antes de que Watanuki sufriera esa metamorfosis aterradora que lo había convertido en el cascaron de lo que antes había sido una persona.

Una persona maravillosa, a ojos de Doumeki.

—Querías preguntarme algo, anda, hazlo, si no, no podremos dormir —susurró Watanuki, enredando sus piernas con las de su amante, ocultando también el rostro en su cuello y permitiéndole sentir el cosquilleo tibio de su respiración sobre la piel tostada.

—Tú siempre duermes —lo corrigió Doumeki, sin responder aún a sus abrazos.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó el hechicero, curioso, riendo por lo bajo de manera precavida.

Doumeki bufó. Llevaba tanto tiempo despierto, que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado por completo a la oscuridad de la habitación. Podía ver el velo blanco que rodeaba la cama agitándose por el viento que se colaba debajo de las puertas corredizas, casi imaginando que las mariposas bordadas en él se movían.

También podía observar las lámparas apagadas a ambos lados de la cama y, sobre todo, la sombra de las piernas de ambos entrelazadas debajo de las mantas, además de los brazos de Watanuki cernidos a su alrededor de forma despreocupada.

—Hace años, cuando éramos adolescentes —comenzó, no sabiendo si lo escuchaban o no— imaginaba cómo serían éstos momentos entre nosotros.

—Estabas pensando en eso, ¿no? —aventuró Watanuki, divertido: él jamás había tenido esa clase de pensamientos en mente siendo joven, ni siquiera estando enamorado de Himawari Kunogi, y ahora se daba cuenta de que sus prioridades siempre habían sido diferentes: él tenía que vivir día a día conviviendo con fantasmas y espíritus, de tal manera que las experiencias de un joven normal se le había ido completamente de las manos—. Yo no pensé en eso hasta que se dio.

Doumeki rió por medio de su nariz, de tal manera que su respiración fresca removió el cabello de Watanuki suavemente.

—Sé que fue horrible porque ninguno sabía qué hacer —comentó el brujo, sonriendo—, pero después de eso comencé a creer que era bastante confortable compartir cualquier primera experiencia contigo —Doumeki ésta vez hizo un sonido despectivo con los labios: se estaba burlando. Watanuki se estaba riendo de él y el latido alocado de su corazón, el cual sin duda estaba escuchando, pues estaba recostado justo sobre él, empleándolo como canción de cuna—. Aunque hay algo que no podré hacer contigo, ¿cierto?

Doumeki cerró los ojos con fuerza durante dos segundos. Por fin, rodeó el cuerpo de su acompañante con los brazos, apretándolo contra el suyo. No fue rechazado y lo agradeció. Sabía que esa clase de amabilidad perduraría solamente esa noche.

—¿Estás dudando? —preguntó Watanuki con voz neutra.

—No.

Compartieron un beso sutil y apagado, pero significativo y necesario.

—¿Hablarás con ella de esto? —insistió Watanuki.

—¿Lo harás tú? —preguntó Doumeki, evadiendo la pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia.

—No es mi intención. ¿Cuidarás de ella?

—Sí.

Guardaron silencio durante un largo minuto en el que el único ruido que interrumpió sus pensamientos fue el de sus respiraciones profundas.

—Kohane-chan es una muchacha buena y dulce, además de hermosa. Te quiere y aprecia mucho. Estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo te enamorarás de ella y formarán una familia perfecta: tendrán hijos y juntos los verán crecer. Y cada día, visitarás ésta tienda con menos frecuencia, así como ella… —dijo el hechicero, cerrando los ojos, imaginando el futuro de la pareja de manera nítida, como si lo estuviera contemplando en una pantalla de televisión.

Un ronquido de Doumeki interrumpió sus palabras.

Ah, claro, pensó, sonriendo de manera elocuente mientras se arrebujaba mejor entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma, intoxicándose con él por última vez: tenía la espantosa sensación de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que pudieran compartir otro momento similar a ese de nuevo.

Antes de que el primer rayo de sol matutino iluminara la única ventana de la habitación, cubierta con grueso papel amarillento, Doumeki salió de la cama, después de haber estado más de una hora contemplando el rostro sereno y los movimientos tranquilos de su amante, que, como siempre, dormía con placidez, boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda expuesta y la sábana blanca cubriéndole sólo la cadera y las piernas.

Fue a darse un baño, regreso a la habitación y se vistió en silencio con las ropas que pulcramente habían preparado juntos la noche anterior antes de ir a la cama. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las ropas tradicionales que no tuvo ninguna clase de problema poniéndose el kimono, en silencio, delante del espejo grande de la habitación, doblando pliegues y después atándolos a la perfección.

Watanuki respiraba contra la almohada mientras seguía dormido.

Antes de irse, Doumeki se acercó a él y le besó la frente a manera de despedida, pues sabía que no podrían verse al menos durante un tiempo, aunque ambos habían estado de acuerdo con eso.

Le susurró dos palabras en el oído, tomó su maletín de la silla al lado de la puerta y se marchó, no sin antes oír a Watanuki respondiéndole entre sueños:

—Sí, yo también.


End file.
